This invention concerns an organopolysiloxane emulsion composition. In particular, it concerns an organopolysiloxane composition which can give fibers extremely long-lasting crease resistance, softness, good elongation recovery and water repellency, when the composition is used in fiber treatment, by adsorption of organopolysiloxane to the fiber materials.
Many organopolysiloxane compositions have been supplied or proposed to provide textile materials with crease resistance, softness, elongation recovery, and water repellency. For example, dimethylpolysiloxane oil or its emulsion is known to give softness. Treatment agents composed of methyl hydrogen polysiloxane, dimethylpolysiloxane terminated at both ends with hydroxyl groups, and a condensation reaction catalyst; and treatment agents composed of methyl hydrogen polysiloxane, diorganopolysiloxane containing vinyl groups, and an addition reaction catalyst, are also known to give long-lasting softness, crease resistance and elongation recovery.
It was recently reported in Japan Patent Koho Sho No. 48[1973]-17514 that treating fibers with an agent composed of an organopolysiloxane having at least two epoxy groups per molecule and an organopolysiloxane with an amino group yields organic synthetic fibers with softness. Japan Patent Koho Sho No. 53[1978]-36079 proposed as a textile treating agent, a mixture of diorganopolysiloxane terminated at both ends with hydroxyl groups, an organosilane containing both an amino group and an alkoxy group per molecule and/or its partially hydrolyzed products and condensation products. A mixture of an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane and an organopolysiloxane containing an epoxy group was found in Japan Patent Koho Sho No. 53[1978]-19715 and Sho No. 53[1978]-19716 as an effective textile treating agent. A diorganopolysiloxane terminated at both ends with triorganosiloxy groups and containing at least 2 aminoalkyl groups per molecule was claimed to be an effective treating agent by Japan Patent Kokai Sho No. 53[1978]-98499.
These conventionally-known treating agents have a common inherent defect; namely, they are merely applied onto the fiber surface or they merely form a hardened layer on the fiber surface, and although they can provide some durability, the durability of the treatment using these agents is limited when subjected to rubbing and repeated washing because of the weak bonding between the fiber of these agents.